


【玎席】双核趁假期私奔了

by Llothlorien



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City, my perfect trio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llothlorien/pseuds/Llothlorien
Summary: “如果你想探索自己的心，那就去希腊吧。”想为阿冻制造一篇甜甜的玎喜（其实依然是17/10/21三角？）
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/David Silva
Kudos: 2





	【玎席】双核趁假期私奔了

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhiyijiang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/gifts).



第一天

德布劳内开着租来的车，机场已经被他们抛在了身后，窗外的风景说明他们已经越发的远离城市，他往旁边副驾瞄了一眼，还是觉得不太现实。

假期开始前，他向大卫·席尔瓦提出一起度假的邀请时，自问得到肯定回答的概率应该不会超过50%，但是队长却轻易的就同意了。德布劳内虽然有些犹豫，还是和对方坦诚的说旅行计划只有他们两个人，自己并没有叫上坤或者别人，西班牙人反而笑了，抿了抿嘴对他说，“我知道”。

车窗外略过一个平缓的山坡，德布劳内又看了他一眼，还是觉得有些不可思议。

这次看够了橄榄树的席尔瓦也转回头看他，突然开口说：“这里的油橄榄都是手摘的，可能世界上最好的橄榄油都是从这些树上做出来的。”

德布劳内其实对希腊橄榄冷知识的兴趣并没有很大，但是席尔瓦居然主动开口和他讲话，不知为何让他很满意，于是他装作很认可的点了点头。

席尔瓦接着说：“旁边全是山，连个房子也没有，这路上只有我们两个人，你觉得我们像不像在私奔。”

德布劳内想象了下知道他俩私奔这件事的后果，“佩普真的会发疯”。 他们两个想起战术室里蹦蹦跳跳的瓜迪奥拉，还是没忍住都笑了出来。车上的气氛轻松了很多，其实相处本来也不需要讲很多的话，德布劳内内心悄悄对自己说，现在的模式就挺好。

又开了没多久就到了目的地，酒店是比利时人托人订的，席尔瓦也是刚知道他们会在怎样的环境里相处这几天，房子里配套设施俱全，厨师和保洁的服务都是需要才会上门，门外就是私人海滩，虽然热闹的度假村就在开车不远的地方，这边也已经是相当与世隔绝的。

德布劳内走出房间站到站在阳光明媚的沙滩上，居然感觉对这阳光已经不太适应了。万恶的曼彻斯特天气，已经换上了沙滩花裤衩的席尔瓦带着墨镜怡然的溜达到德布劳内身边，蹭了蹭他的手臂，把另一幅墨镜递给德布劳内，说自己觉得这会是个很舒服的假期，然后又悠哉的溜达回了房间。

总有那么一些精力旺盛的朋友不可或缺，他们会组织聚会安排大家的娱乐生活，但是当自己不想出去喝酒趴体的时候，没人叫你出去也是一件很舒服的事情。就像现在，席尔瓦找了个舒服的姿势窝把自己安置在沙发的角落里不愿意再挪动。他在想，为什么德布劳内会专门邀他出来玩，他们的17号从刚来没多久，确实有表示过几次仰慕他，哪怕是在更衣室和私下他们有过那么几次的风流韵事，席尔瓦也自认没有特别到“私奔”的程度。

他本以为自己宣布和俱乐部的不再续约这件事，最不会受到影响的就是这位中场搭档。比利时人现在正努力在流媒体上选出一部电影放映，席尔瓦猜可能是去年的经历让他变得更多愁善感了吧。

德布劳内最后选了一部的悬疑剧，他们没有开灯，投影的忽明忽暗里德布劳内捧着着一盆墨西哥玉米片吃，这可是平日里吃不得的奢侈品，他每隔一会儿就递一片到席尔瓦嘴边，反而把席尔瓦吃乐了，在最后一口咬下玉米片的时候，他叼住对方的手指伸舌头仔细的舔了舔，张口说，”这投食的好习惯是你陪阿坤看电影培养出的吗？“

假期到了这个份上，也不是看电影就可以糊弄过去的，席尔瓦不等对方回答就从沙发的角落里站起来，德布劳内还没从手指的触感里回过神来，他的队长已经骑到了他身上，西班牙人借着昏暗的灯光捧住他的脸，失去主动权的年轻人看着面前的脸越靠越近，精致的鼻尖已经要蹭上来了，才终于像是被这下打开了开关，乖乖闭上眼睛，伸手搂住席尔瓦的窄腰，然后感到对方终于凑近他，舔了舔他的嘴角。

“哈哈，果然是玉米片的味道”，席尔瓦离他太近，说出的话仿佛是咒语持续缠绕着他，灵活的手指从腹肌开始一点点向下摸去，“让我看看他还教了你什么别的好习惯？”

德布劳内自己都感到自己的脸开始发烫，还好灯光太暗，席尔瓦又离他太近，不可能注意到他开始脸红，“你又不是坤，而且，我不需要他教！”。

在他看不见的地方，好像听到席尔瓦又笑了。从小生活在海边的西班牙人带了很多海边穿的沙滩短裤来，德布劳内很庆幸它们和球裤一样方便，然后他摸出茶几抽屉里早就准备好的润滑剂（这东西在这间海滨别墅里无处不在，他们已经找到了好几个了，简直就像寻宝游戏一样）。

第一个晚上以大卫不得不承认对手真的很厉害，完全不需要前辈指导结束。

这该死的好胜心。

哦？你说电影还在放着，管他呢。


End file.
